The Lost Warrior
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: A certain Thunderclan cat has attracted a certain youkai with his ability and potential. This warrior is now on Gensokyo because of Yukari interfering with Thunderclan. Summary might not be good but story is better, give the story a chance.


**Shadus Tricefok of the XXIV: This is me, attempting another crossover without much humor included to it. The Disclaimer is I do not own Touhou Project or Warriors. This took place after Fading Echoes and before Night Whispers.**

Night was approaching on the clan's territories. Everything was quiet as a mouse, everything was still. All but the snakes. That's why the wildcats aren't outside their camps during the night hours unless it's utmost important. A group of cats appears coming out of the shadows. Thunderclan's hunting patrol was just heading back to the camp from their hunting territory, after managing to have a big catch.

_?'s Pov_

Thunderclan cats, fighters of the shadows. Thunderclan, an ominous name, as long as you didn't know they were just cats. They remind me of Chen, yet they are much weaker than us.  
>Except for a certain one that has proven himself on a large battle of the enemy clan. There are a total of four clans. Each of them with different capabilities and territories. Speaking of that cat, he might even have the potential to participate in Danmaku battles. And yes, it's a he.<br>Oh would you look at that, there he is now. Maybe I should bring him along to Gensokyo. I have to knock him unconscious though. I, Yukari Yakumo, couldn't risk this outsiders knowing where Gensokyo is and how to get there.

Lionblaze listened to the calm wind as Dovepaw, Cinderheart, and Dustpelt silently pad to the camp with their prey.

"Great catch Dovepaw." He complimented his apprentice as she was dragging a fat rabbit.

"The elders would sure like that rabbit." Dustpelt commented as he padded towards the visible thorn hollow the entrance to their camp

They have to work twice their effort after the battle of Thunderclan and Shadowclan. The battle caused most of his clanmates to be injured and their leader, Firestar to lose one of his lives. That doesn't mean that Shadowclan didn't have casualties either their deputy Russetfur was killed... By him.

He is a Thunderclan Warrior, that's why he has to fight for the name of his clan. He was still haunted by nightmares Russetfur's death. He always felt that battle wasn't necessary and ever since he always felt something suspicious about that battle. The fact that it suddenly occurred was unusual too. There was also one more thing that had been in his mind-he always felt being watched... Not just by the Dark Forest and Tigerstar but someone else.

Unfortunately, Lionblaze was paying attention to where he was going and when he stepped on part of the ground it suddenly gave way "AAA-"

"Lionblaze! Are you okay?" Cinderheart immediately padded next to the tunnel and looked down. There was nothing down there except for clumps of rocks.

"Lionblaze?"

"Don't fool around Lionblaze." Dustpelt padded next to her and looked around for Lionblaze. "What in the name of Starclan. Lionblaze?" they started panicking once they confirmed that Lionblaze suddenly dissappeared.

"Dovepaw, go inform Firestar about this! Lionblaze is gone!" he shouted to the young apprentice as he entered the tunnel.

Dovepaw nodded and started for the camp. She was dreaded by the sudden disappearance of her mentor but she knew what happened. She did heard a twoleg from somewhere around here. She knew what happened to Lionblaze.

It was hard to believe but she isn't one of the three because of nothing. Lionblaze, was dragged out of the forest by the same twoleg. He had to tell Lionblaze's brother, Jayfeather, who is a medicine cat and is probably busy treating Briarlight. She made a dash for the leader's den.

At Gensokyo

A girl with black hair and red and white clothing was drinking tea on a porch of a shrine.

"Hey Reimu-ze." Reimu immediately turned to face a blonde haired girl on a black witch's outfit. She was holding a bag of books behind her.

"Just finished stealing Patchouli's books?" Reimu asked.

"I already said it, I don't steal. I just borrow them for a lifetime-ze." Marisa sighed and she shuffled her bag.

"I'll be off to home now." Marisa prepared her broom for flight.

Just as Marisa left, a crashing sound was heard from inside the Shrine.

Immediately alerted, Reimu dashed inside the Shrine to find the cause of the noise. After searching the whole shrine, she headed for the storage area.

'This must be a thief' Reimu thought. 'This is the only other space that pest could've gone. He probably have tried to steal my donations. I'll make him pay.

Once she opened the door to the storage area, she found an orange cat unconscious.

'A youkai cat?' she thought as she approached the cat.

A group of cats are arguing around a small pond. "This is outrageous! He was one of the three and he suddenly gets taken by a twoleg!" a grey she-cat exclaimed.

"Calm down Yellowfang." A blue furred she-cat meowed "Everything will turn out well. Lionblaze will be back here."

Murmurs of protest drowned her last sentence.

"Bluestar? It seems young Dovepaw knew about what happened." Mewed another she-cat.

"You have a point Spottedleaf, but right now, we can't just go retrieve Lionblaze. Everything will be all up to the Three."

Yukari cursed silently as she travelled around the dimension. The orange cat still had some energy left on him and managed to escape her grasp. A strong energy also hit her once she entered her gaps. Sure she is the youkai of border but that doesn't mean she can be invulnerable to everything. Now she has to find him.

Yukari opened a gap barrier, and reveals Sakuya taking a bath.

"... His Sakuya"

"..."

Yukari immediately closed the gap before knives pelted her. She sighed, "I'm gonna need Chen and Ran now." She muttered as she heads off.

**Shadus Tricefok: It's pretty suckish to be my first fic. Please review and please, no flames. Flames will be used to burn the flamers. Could you also inform me what could have used improvement?**

Proofread by Hawkfire111

Few Character Information -

Yukari Yakumo - Purple eyes, long blond hair, carries a pink lace parasol and a paper fan, rides on a red boundary to unknown destination. Wears a deep purple dress, a pink mob cap, and red ribbons tied liberally on her accessories. She is at least 1,200 years old and has the ability to manipulate all boundaries. Yukari is the youkai of boundaries . She is known for being a very youkai-like youkai who sleeps all day and lives for the enjoyment of life.

Lionblaze - As a cat, he is a golden tabby tom with amber eyes and a nicked ear. As a cat youkai, he is a boy with golden orange hair with amber eyes and few battle scars. He is part of a prophecy. He is a Thunderclan warrior. He also has the power that he is unable to be wounded in battle because of him being part of a prophecy. It is unsure if his invulnerability works on Gensokyo.

Reimu Hakurei - Dark red eyes, black hair, wears large red ribbon in hair, often carries a rod with many paper seals attached in streamers. Wears a red and white dress remotely similar to a shrine maiden's outfit with detached sleeves leaving her shoulders uncovered, and a yellow neckerchief. Main character of the series and as the sole maiden of Hakurei Shrine, she is often called upon to investigate strange occurrences in Gensokyo. Due to her laidback attitude of doing things, she doesn't really get good impressions from other people.


End file.
